Forest Glow
by Greye Granger
Summary: Edward and Bella are meant to be, but will they get their chance? Horror seems to strike them and their friends out in the National Forest at a party... How many can escape unscathed? RATED M for Language, Lemons & Violence.
1. Chapter 1

**I'M BACK AGAIN! NEW STORY FOLKS****! FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE READ MY SMUDGE BEFORE, YOU KNOW HOW I OPERATE. I WRITE UNTIL I FEEL THE CHAPTER IS DONE. I LIKE TWISTS AND SPOOKYNESS AND USUALLY HOW MY STORY STARTS OUT, THERE ARE DRASTIC TURNS (;**

**THIS STORY IS NOT BETA'D. SO, READ, ENJOY AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. I PLAN ON UPDATING WEEKLY.**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. I DO HOWEVER OWN THESE WORDS, AND THE IPHONE I AM CURRENTLY USING TO WATCH THE CANNES FESTIVAL. 3**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

**BEACH BONFIRE:**

How does one know when to start their life in a new direction? Is it when what you had going on before has failed? Although, if you left that behind and started new, wouldn't that be giving up? I wasn't the type of person to give up, yet that was all I had wanted to do lately. I saw the road before me in plain view, yet my map of directions was lost with the coming wind. I thought I had always kept myself prepared. I was perfectly mediocre. Then It was like I turned 20 and my life went up in the air falling apart like dust particles. I took a deep breathe. My walk to the beach wasn't ever long enough. Twilight had descended overhead and it was beautiful.

"Bella! Over here!" I heard Jacob's voice down by the water. The boy had a thing for me, I know, but I just didn't see him like that anymore. Jacob had changed a lot over the past year. We gave it a shot, and it didn't work. At least, it didn't work for me. I didn't have the heart to tell him that, so I made up some story about needing to focus more on me and what I was doing with my life. So far... it had worked.

I waved my arm to him, and started walking towards the water. I heard people laughing from all sides of me. The bonfire had just been started. The flames went up to the sky in brilliant colors, and the smell of the ocean was intoxicating. I was suddenly thanking myself for deciding to smoke one before I came here. Weed heightened each experience that came my way in terms of partying. I walked up to Jacob and nudged his arm playfully.

"I'm so glad you came." He said sweetly.

"Yeah, I kind of had to lie to my mom, so it better be worth it," I joked.

"You won't be disappointed, I promise." he laughed. Jacob's skin was shining gold in the fire light. It contrasted well with his long dark hair. I kind of wished that I found him appealing because he was a great guy with an awesome sense of humor.

"Want a beer?" He asked over the crowd of people around us.

"Definitely." I stated.

"Great, I'll be right back. Oh, Bella," He said turning around to face me again, "This is my friend Edward."

Jacob pulled on the shoulder of a guy that was slightly taller than him, and more lean. The boy turned, and seeing his face was a punch to my stomach. He took my breath away literally. His features were chiseled and pale, with hair as wild as the wind blowing around us. The color was bronze, and his eyes were a golden hazel color that almost glowed against the light of the raging fire behind us.

"Um, hey," I breathed out. He nodded his head to me and smiled.

"What's up?"

"Edward, this is Bella. She just moved back here from Arizona. Keep her company will you? I'm gonna go grab another beer."

"Sure thing. Grab a Corona for me, will you?" He called out to Jacob who was now jogging back up the beach.

"Yep!" Jacob's far voice called back.

I stared at Edward trying to think of something to say. While he was looking away from me, I quickly took my hair down from the messy bun it was in, and tried to straighten it's craziness out. It fell to the middle of my back, heavy and an auburn color. I suddenly wished I had applied some make-up-not that I owned much-or wore a more fitting t-shirt over my lame one-piece bathing suit.

"So, Arizona to Virginia, huh? That's quite a change isn't it?" He said absently. I ripped my hands back down to my side and thanked God that Edward had said something first. I found it easier to open up to people if they started the conversation.

"Uh, yeah. A big one, but I'm actually from here." I laughed at how crazy my situation truly was.

"I never thought I would be back here again, surrounded by all of these southern people," I teased.

"Hey, now," He joked. "People of the south are cool! We may be able to marry our first cousin in some states, but we sure do know hospitality!" He said happily. I laughed loudly.

"Can you really marry your first cousin?"

"I think you can in West Virginia..." We laughed together and the sound was beautiful.

"You've lived here all of your life?" I questioned.

"The south? Yes, and never a dull moment. Well, actually I'm from a bigger town that's more inland. I just moved down here a couple months ago. "

"I wonder why we never met. I thought everyone knew everyone even if they were from different towns."

"Wasn't meant to be, I guess." He said plainly. The guy had a point, and it got me thinking.

"How long have you known Jacob?"

"My dad and his mom used to date back in the day, and though it didn't work out, they remained friends to this day."

"Oh. Wow. I thought I knew everything about Jacob. Including his friends." I stated. This was getting strange.

"How long have you known him?" He questioned.

"Since middle school..." Edward's face changed from confusion to recognition in seconds.

"Wait, you're Bells?" He said starting to laugh.

"Yeah. Bella... Bells..." I said annoyed.

"Wow, I didn't even make the connection, my bad. I guess I've had one too many already. He didn't tell me you were coming."

"It's no big deal. I wasn't sure if I was or not anyway. He's the only one who calls me, Bells."

"He never mentioned you going to Arizona." He said while pulling up two rickety chairs behind us, and offering me to sit.

"Yeah, I moved there to be with my dad, but it didn't work out," I told him as I eased into a chair. "I was only gone for a few months. So, wait, you've heard of me?"

"Well, sure. I think everyone knows who the love of his life is."

"His what?" I coughed out.

"Here you go, Bella!" Jacob said startling me. He handed me a beer cheerfully. I took a big sip to keep myself from yelling at him.

The love of his life? Is he insane? My mind was racing. I was more embarrassed than I was angry. Why didn't Jacob ever tell me about Edward? And more importantly, how many people was he telling about me being the love of his life? Since Jacob and I went to different high schools, the amount of people could be endless. I couldn't recall hearing anything around my high school, but since he moved schools, things had changed. I've never been popular with boys before. Jacob was the only guy I had ever dated. I kind of hated that, but no one else ever took interest in me, or me them. I kept looking back to Edward and each time I would catch myself and curse silently.

"You moving in on my girl?" Jacob teased to Edward. My shoulders tensed when Jacob stood behind me and rested his hands on them.

"Nah, just telling her about our parents," Edward said laughing lightly.

"Yeah, you never told me that they dated," I said plainly.

"It was forever ago. Kind of funny, eh?" He said after he chugged a sip of his beer.

"Yeah, funny," I replied sarcastically.

A couple hours had passed before the party started to wind down. Jacob and I had played chicken in the water with another couple. We won, of course. Jacob and I always won when we were on the same team. I shook my head and realized that I was thinking about him when I didn't want to be. I thought about him a lot. Probably because we were always doing things together or talking when we were apart. Maybe I was finally kind of getting bored of it all. He was my best friend and had always been there for me, but something inside me had me start to look at him differently. I wondered if he noticed how much I kept looking up the beach to Edward playing volley ball.

"Are you having fun?" Edward said causing me to jump. "Oops, sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

"Don't worry about it. It happens easily," I smiled. He sat in the sand next to me and stared ahead at the dark salt water before us.

"Well?" He questioned.

"Oh," I breathed, remembering his question. "Yeah, it's been fun."

"I saw you guys down in the water. You kicked Mike and Jessica's ass." He said laughing. I laughed politely back at him while looking down at the sparkling white sand. The sand had always felt so good against my bare feet.

"Yeah, put Jacob and I together, and we win everything," I said quietly.

"I'm glad you moved back." He stated sincerely. My heart started to race. I turned to look at him and smiled.

"Really? Why?" I stuttered out.

"He missed you," Edward said sweetly.

"Oh. Yeah. I guess I did miss home, too."

"What's not to miss? Especially now that you've met me," He teased. Was he flirting with me?

"Um, yeah. We should hang out sometime. I saw you like poi. You're really good at it." Once it had gotten dark enough and the fire had gone out, Edward couldn't be seen behind the swinging and glowing lights of poi.

"Ah, yes. I've been doing it for years now."

"Could you teach me?"

"Absolutely." He said smiling. "Next time you're with Jake, let me know and we'll get together." My heart sank.

"All right." I sighed slightly.

"You guys ready to go?" Jacob called from the car.

"Yeah, it is getting late," I said yawning to myself. Edward and I looked back to Jacob silently before Edward gave a thumbs up in the air. We got up and started our walk to the parking lot. Jacob smiled and turned the radio in his Rabbit up to full blast. It was some new annoying rap song that I hated and he loved. He started bobbing his head violently to the beat. He was trying to show off and be funny, but in reality, he looked like an idiot.

"Did you hear about Mike Newton's party next weekend?"

"Jake mentioned it briefly. You know Mike, too?"

"We met a couple days after I got here. My mom also went to school with his parents."

"Well you just fit right in here, don't you?" I teased. "I bet my mom knows your mom."

"That would be weird, huh? So, are you going to his party?"

"Probably," I said lightly.

"Well, you should." My heart smiled but before I could respond, a football hit Edward in the chest.

"Fail on you Edward!" Jacob called out as he began to dance around again.

"On second thought," Edward began while squeezing the football tightly. I leaned in so that I could hear him, "I'll get your number from Jake, and maybe we could hang without the dancing doofus."

"Yes!" I said a little too loudly. "But, won't he get mad at you for wanting my number?" I hissed back.

"Nah, no worries," he said slyly before he winked at me. I sighed lightly as a huge smile began to spread across my face. A smile I didn't have to fake.

* * *

**Want a good read? I am addicted to ColdplayWhore. She's genius to Twifics =D See you next week!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I am a couple of days early in posting, but who's counting, huh? HA. Apparently to get internet at my house is going to cost a fortune, so I post when I get the chance at other places. And i'm busy with my crazy 21 month old, and planning my wedding. But here is chapter 2 and I hope you enjoy it!**

**Keep in mind that this story is rated M for Lemons, Violence, and chapter is leading up to those events. If you have a problem with death, and such, I don't advise reading this particular fic of mine. This is a murder/suspense fic with some love between our favorite characters :P**

**I will try and post this weekend some time, if I get the chance to eariler, I will. I hope most of you, like myself, will be seeing SWATH on Friday 3**

**Happy Sunday to all**

**Comment please! :)**

**-S**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

**THE COMING STORM:**

By the time the next Friday was upon us I couldn't be more ready for the weekend. I had done more than my fair share of thinking about Edward since I first laid eyes on him 6 days ago. My thoughts of him were all happy ones until I realized yesterday that I still hadn't heard from him. He wanted to hang out, he said so himself. Then I began thinking about how I was the one who asked him to hang out, and maybe he just agreed to be polite. There was also the factor of Jacob. Would Edward be crossing the line by hanging out with me? Would I?

I looked back to the now clean fish tank and took a deep breath. Working at the Cale County Marine Animal Shelter had always been a great distraction from my thoughts. I started volunteering here when I was a teenager. Once I got my associates degree in Veterinary Technology specializing in Marine Biology, my boss Angela was able to begin paying me for my hard work.

"All done?" Angela questioned happily from behind me. I looked back at her after I had released the last clown fish into it's now clean home and nodded.

"Yes, ma'am, I believe so."

"Great. Here's your paycheck, and don't forget about the animal sale on Monday." She handed me an envelope and turned to walk back towards her office.

"I'll be here," I replied easily. I went to my cubby and took off my green work apron and hung it on it's usual rack. I opened my locker and saw my cell phone. I hadn't checked it all day and was hesitant to look at it. I didn't want to be disappointed when I found nothing from Edward. I instead, put it in my backpack and left the Shelter quietly.

The clouds were drawing in for another summer storm. I sat outside on a bench on the Pier watching it roll in. I loved seeing the green trees that laced the edge of the sand as far as my eyes could see. It was a place I knew and loved, because those trees lead all the way back into the Appalachian Mountains. My iced peach tea was exactly what I needed each Friday after a weeks worth of work. My dad used to bring my mom and I here each Friday and buy us frozen yogurt. I missed that time more than I wanted to. My phone started ringing from my pack and I sighed. I knew who was calling me, and I really didn't want to answer. Unwillingly, I reached in and picked out the new iPhone my dad had bought me over the summer. I hated it, and had no idea how it operated.

"Hello?" I sighed.

"Bella? Where are you?" My mother, Renee asked annoyed.

"I'm on the Pier just like I am every Friday after work, mom," I answered back in the same annoyed tone.

"Did you get your check cashed?"

"Of course." I snapped. All she seemed to want from me these days was rent money.

"Oh. Okay, well I have dinner cooking."

"Okay?" I droned.

"Okay, so will you be here or not? Michele is coming over for a movie afterward." Michele was my mother's best friend-and Lauren Morris' mom ironically-since high school. I loved Michele but hated Lauren. I was eternally grateful to Michele for helping Renee through her divorce from my dad, Charlie three years ago.

"No, I think Jacob wants to see a movie." I half lied. I knew Jacob would want to hang out, I just wasn't sure if it was going to see a movie or not.

"All right, just don't be out too late, Missy," She said sternly.

"Renee, I am twenty years old for God's sake! I can be out as long as I wish!" I said in a higher tone. She always did this. It's funny because before my parents divorce, she let me do anything because I never did anything wrong, but as soon as she signed those papers it's like she became a different person entirely. One I despised. She only liked to say that she wanted me home, but I know for fact that if I went on some vacation without telling her, she wouldn't care at all. She was still too wrapped up in herself. She wouldn't ever admit that, though. Instead she blamed my dad and his new wife for everything. I started drinking heavily and never came home, but I grew out of it. She could hold grudges better than anyone on earth.

"Isabella, you still live in my house and I do not like being woken up by your drunk ass in the middle of the night when you decide to come home," She fumed.

"Drunk ass? Are you kidding me? I hardly ever drink! When will you let that go? You know what?Fine. I won't come home, then." I hit the 'End' button to disconnect the call before she could respond. I hated how angry she could make me. I could be having the best day ever, and one phone conversation with her could ruin my entire week. I took a deep breath then a sip of my drink to calm my nerves. It wouldn't be much longer before I had enough money saved up for my own place. That day, I knew, would be the best day of my life.

My phone suddenly beeped on my lap causing me to jump. I forgot all about checking for any missed text messages after work, and apparently I had 5 texts, and one missed call. The first four texts and phone call, of course, were from Jacob.

_Have a good day at work! :)_

_Are you off work, yet? Let's meet up, I got some bud._

_Bella, are you alright? You're still coming to Mike's, right?_

_What the fuck? Are you mad at me?_

I sighed again. Jacob always freaked out if he didn't hear back from me immediately after he sent a text. I started tapping the touch screen quickly in a reply.

**Yeah, I'm good. Sorry, forgot to check my phone. See you at the beach spot in 20. **

Unfortunately for me I had forgotten all about Mike's party, but I wasn't about to go home to a pissed of Renee just to get clothes for one night. Mike's wife, and my friend, Jessica would lend some to me, I know.

I hit send and went to look at the other message. The number had a strange and unfamiliar area code to me.

_You coming to Mike's tonight? I'm down for a lesson of poi... -E_

I immediately sat up straight and smiled. Edward finally text me and he wanted to hang out. I quickly ran through replies in my head, wanting to make a good one. Before I started to type, I began kicking myself for already agreeing to meet Jacob at the beach. It would have been a nice opportunity for Edward and I to hang before going to the party. I would just have to make my meet with Jacob short and think of a good excuse so that he wouldn't get mad.

**Absolutely! When?**

I hit send, pushed my phone into my pocket and gathered my things up to leave. By the time I started the engine to my truck my phone beeped again. My breath accelerated.

_I'm actually with Jake and I guess we're meeting you now. -E_

Fabulous, I thought angrily. So much for alone time with Edward. My phone beeped again before I could reply.

_We'll just have to figure something out at the party to get away... ;) -E_

My pathetic girly smile came back to me.

**Sounds good to me :)**

I pulled into my usual parking spot next to Jacob's car at our favorite beach. My hands were shaky and my breath was uneven as I made my way to the boys down the sandy dirt trail. It was a secluded beach with trees covering the area for awesome privacy despite being able to see the location from the Pier. Jacob and I discovered this place by accident when we were freshman's in high school out looking for the hit party of the night. We've come here ever since and haven't ever seen anyone else around. I loved it here, despite some of the memories it held. Looking down to my now sandy Vans I found myself hating what I was wearing. It was a new thing for me because I never cared too much about my apparel. Since I met Edward, I was desperately wanting to impress him. Looking like a cute girl was one way to accomplish that. Instead, I looked like a wreck. My hair was in a messy fishtail braid to the side and my khaki shorts and green loose fitting t-shirt smelt like fish.

"There's my girl," Jacob cooed as I rounded the trees.

Edward was sitting next to him on a thick dead log and he never looked more attractive in his old Nike's, dirty jeans, and black v-neck. I wanted him in the dirtiest of ways. Jacob, on the other hand, was always dressed neatly. His hair pulled back, nice denim, and a clean white muscle shirt. The two were polar opposites. Then again, so were Jacob and me.

"Hey," I said in a small voice while joining them on the log.

"Edward has the best hook-up, Bells. You've gotta try this." He shoved the joint my way, so I grabbed it carefully taking a hit. I inhaled the thick fumes and let it out slowly.

"Hmm, it tastes good," I said smiling.

"It's grown with blackberries," Edward said. "I have to admit," he said chuckling, "You didn't strike me as the smoking type." I took another drag before passing it back to Jacob.

"I'm a social smoker. I enjoy it, but not enough to make it my own habit."

"Don't let her fool you," Jacob boomed. "She's a real pot head." What the fuck? I rolled my eyes instead of speaking my mind. Edward just laughed kindly.

"I'm sure she's a wild one," Edward said in a distant voice. Thunder sounded lightly above us and looking out over the ocean, dark clouds filled the sky.

"I fucking hate this weather. Sometimes it rains when it says it will, other times, nothing happens," Jacob complained.

"You know what they say," Edward said smiling, "Red sails in the morning, sailors take warning. Red sails at night, sailors delight." Jacob looked completely perplexed by Edward's statement.

"Whatever you say, man. You down for a rave tonight, Bells?" I took my gazing stare away from Edward quickly.

"Uh, rave?"

"Yeah, at Mike's new place. It was my idea entirely, so I take all the credit for how epic it will be. It's a drive, but worth it! He got a new stereo system and everything. Edward's bringing the alcohol, and I'm bringing the weed. Most of us are staying the weekend."

"You can get alcohol?" I questioned to Edward.

"Yeah, I turned 21 a couple of months ago."

"Nifty guy to have around, huh? We've got a keg shoved in my trunk," Jacob said playfully punching Edward's arm. "So, you coming?"

"Yes." I wasn't big on parties these days-especially ones that were far away-but If Edward was going, how could I say no?

"Great. Look, I told Jessica that I'd get Lauren from work. Do you mind giving Edward a ride, babe?" Jacob calling me that stunned me from answering right away. What was his deal? I was in shock that he was giving me the opportunity to be alone with Edward.

"No problem," I replied trying not to sound so enthusiastic.

We all stood and started walking back to our vehicles. It started to sprinkle lightly, cooling off our hot skin from the impending humid heat. I made it to the drivers side of my white Ford Ranger when I felt Jacob's hot hand pull my arm.

"Take care of my lady, you hear?" Jacob said to Edward. Edward nodded and got in the passenger side of my truck silently.

"I'll text you the address. It's in the middle of nowhere and it's just over two hours or so," Jacob said.

"Two hours? Why are we going two hours away for a party that we could find here on the beach tonight?"

"Because it's going to be epic? Jeez, live it up some, Bells," he stated in a huff. I was going to be driving two hours away from home for a party? Two hours alone with Edward... A whole weekend? I didn't feel so annoyed all of a sudden.

"Look, you'll be in town for about thirty minutes, and then hit nothingness, so gas up before you leave the city limits, k?"

"No worries," I replied.

"Good. See you soon," he breathed. Before I could turn away, Jacob wrapped me in a bear crushing hug with my arms pinned to my side. The hug lasted longer than it needed to before I started to pull away.

"Yeah, see you soon, you dork," I said to him strangely.

The ride to Mike Newton's cabin was a quiet one thus far. I had the radio on low because I always loved the way the sprinkling rain drops sounded against my windshield. Edward was probably the sweetest guy I had ever been around. He even pumped the gas back in town. Jacob would always make me play rock, paper, scissors. My mind was fluttered with things I wanted to say, but the butterflies in my stomach kept me from speaking. We had some small talk here and there. He is a graduate from VT with a degree in Art and Philosophy, and seemed to be sort of a drifter.

"You guys are cute together," Edward stated, while looking out the window absently. It took me a minute to realize who he meant.

"We're not together," I replied coolly. That wasn't exactly what I had hoped he'd say.

"Oh," He said simply.

"Sorry. My annoyance isn't directed towards you, it just irritates me that everyone thinks that, and that he allows them to think it."

"Well, I'm glad you corrected me." I looked over to him and nodded my head.

"Are you? Most people don't believe me when I say it. Although, I've kind of just given up on trying to correct people. They're going to think what they want to."

"Don't take this the wrong way... but you act like you are together. Like that long hug, for example." He was speaking so carefully. I sighed angrily.

"We're just close friends. He's always been there for me. We dated once, it didn't work for me, so we're not dating now. I guess old habits die hard," I admitted reluctantly. Edward didn't reply right away so I decided to speak more about it to hopefully clear things up.

"Jacob has..." I suddenly couldn't think of how to put it all.

"Changed?" He suggested.

"Yes, exactly. He's different than he once was... I guess I'm not used to the new him. I was only gone for a couple months and when I got back, I don't know. I'm probably just being stupid." I rolled my window down for some fresh cool air when my GPS directed me to turn.

"Don't get me wrong, he can be fun to chill with, but beyond that there is something strange about him, Bella. Like how I have known him my entire life and still only know what he wants me to know about him. Or how he can see any girl he wishes yet keep you off limits? After you moved, he started to become a loner, and no one really knew where he was most of the time." Edward was suddenly opening up about the subject. It felt good to talk to someone about Jacob, because I never was able to before. Jacob is all I have ever had, and now I found myself not wanting him at all.

"Off limits?" I asked confused. I shook my head and realized that I wanted some answers from Jake.

"I wonder why he never mentioned you to me before, Edward. I mean, we spent almost every day together. I know all of his family and all of his secrets. At least, that's what I thought." I took a deep breath before continuing. "And now... well now he is an asshole."

"He makes you happy." Edward said quietly, almost to himself. His statement struck me.

"He does the same way you, or any other friend." I replied confidently.

"I make you happy?" He said in a brighter tone. I quickly reassessed my previous statement and started kicking myself mentally. My cheeks heated up.

"Look, I don't have many friends, or people that I enjoy being around..." My voice broke off at the end. It stayed quiet for a few minutes, both of us unsure of how to move forward with each other until my GPS went off with a new direction. I started the way down a long driveway and noticed that we still had 3 miles until we reached the house. I was glad that this conversation would be over, but I suddenly wasn't looking forward to seeing Jacob or to being at this party.

"Wow, it's really out here isn't it? Jacob was right," Edward said casually. "I noticed we left the National Forest line, though. Mike must own all of this land?"

"There's no way," I stated in wonder. "It goes on for miles and miles..."

"Well, doesn't his dad own one of the coal mining operations around here?"

"That's true. I guess it is possible then."

Forest went as far as the eye could see. Dark clouds were slowing making their way in our direction. Cars were already lining the sides of the driveway, so I picked a random spot and pulled off into the grass. I made sure to role up my windows so that my seats wouldn't get rain soaked. We got out and I locked it as we started our walk down the rest of the dirt driveway. It was awkward between us now and I hated it. Just before we made it to the steps of Mike's wrap around porch, Edward stopped me.

"Hey, I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. And if I'm being honest, I'm glad you and Jake aren't together."

"And why is that?" I asked curiously. He walked past me and started up the stairs before turning around to look at me. He had the most beautiful smile on his face.

"Let's just say... I've taken an interest..." He whispered. My heart took off into the sky without the rest me.

"In?" I hedged on. He didn't answer me. He simply raised his arm and pointed his finger at me for a brief minute before heading into the house. I stood frozen in place on the stairs trying to collect myself. My chest was on fire and caused me to get dizzy for a second. I took in a deep breath of new air and felt better than I had in a long time. I started my way up the stairs again and made it onto the porch lightly. The air smelt of fresh wild flowers and rain and the view here was perfect. There was even a river just beyond the house. This amazing new feeling in my stomach started to ache with a hint of fear. I glanced over to one of the many windows on the wrap around porch and noticed a dark colored curtain falling back to close...


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay I got to post a lot earlier than I thought I would get to. I'm out in town Wedding Planning! 3**

**Chapter three is here and things start to get intense!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

**WILD ONES:**

The party was in full swing by the time the storm really started to come down. Mike and Jessica's new cabin was more like a mansion. There were three floors and at least 6 bedrooms not including the spacious basement that connected to the garage. We were all on the first floor where the bar and dancing was being held. I glanced out the A-frame windows and saw a bolt of lightening. It was always interesting to me to see the people I went to high school with party. How some of us had changed, and how the rest of us hadn't in the slightest. Over a dozen familiar faces were around, so it was more like a trip down memory lane for me.

Mike was one of those people that did college, but hated it. He was still just as dumb, loud, and crazy as he was at 17, and so was his wife Jessica. They got married last year on a yacht and it was a crazy ceremony. They both got trashed, much like tonight. I hadn't drank much because I liked to keep myself in check these days. I didn't want to wake up the next morning not being able to recall anything from the following night. It's an awful feeling. I wasn't going to get drunk and give myself to anyone that didn't have the right to have me. The only bad thing was how much it sucked being the only sober person at a party.

"Pretty crazy in here, huh?" Jessica yelled from beside me. I jumped and started to laugh.

"Yeah, definitely. Hey, thanks again for the clothes," I said kindly. Jess and I had been really close friends in high school. I still consider her as one, but life had sort of gotten in the way and it had been a awhile since we'd seen each other. I missed her, though. I missed having a girlfriend that I could always confide in. Looking back it appeared that Jake had become that person for me.

"No problem, girl. This storm is getting rough, so I'm hoping most people stay the weekend, or at least wait out the weather."

"I planned on staying if that's alright." Especially since I told Renee I wasn't going home, I thought to myself quietly.

"Sounds good! It's not like we don't have the room. Now get out there and dance!" She said excitedly before leaving me. Jessica had lent me some clean shorts and a loose flowing tank top for the party. She knew I wouldn't be too comfortable in the fish smelling work clothes that I showed up in. Thinking back to Renee, I took out my cell and decided to text her my plans until I realized that I didn't get any reception. Fabulous.

I switched to soda pop about an hour ago, and was glad I did. Jacob had been drinking since just after we got here. I wasn't sure if he had really seen nor heard anything Edward and I talked about on the porch, but I was nervous that he might have. I didn't want to hurt him, but more importantly, I didn't want him getting angry. An angry Jacob is a scary Jacob. He had asked me to dance with him, so I did happily. I had always enjoyed dancing. My mother once told me that it was a woman's way to act out art with their body. Jacob also wasn't kidding about Mike's new stereo system being so good. It literally had the house moving with excellent songs. I looked around for Jake, but couldn't spot him in the crowd. I found Edward instead sitting on a bar stool sipping a beer.

"Hey, stranger. Does your cell get service?"

"Nope. AT&T?

"Yeah," I replied annoyed. Edward laughed.

"Me, too. I tried calling my mom out back about an hour ago."

"Damn. I bet my mother is going to call the FBI to start a search party if I'm not home by tomorrow."

"Someone here has to get service. In fact, I think I saw Jake using his earlier."

"Oh, okay, good." We were quiet for a moment before I was able to think of something else to say.

"Is this your first Newton party?" I asked loudly. Edward smiled and leaned in closer to me.

"No, but I must admit, this one is pretty rockin'." He looked out over the crowd of dancing people and a sly smirk crossed his face.

"Where is Jacob?" I asked looking around again.

"He, Mike, and Paul went out back a few minutes ago." He replied absently.

"Oh." I hadn't even seen Paul yet. I wasn't ever a fan of his to be honest. He had this way of controlling everyone around him and it was eerie.

"Wanna dance?" He asked politely.

"Yeah," I replied immediately. I couldn't find anything wrong with just dancing with him. Jacob would probably be out with the guys for more than a few minutes. Edward extended his hand to me and I took it without hesitation. It was so soft and warm.

A new song started playing as soon as we hit the dance floor. It was a song I hadn't ever heard before, but loved automatically because I was hearing it with Edward. People danced around in sync with us and the beat. Edward towered over me in height and I had never felt more safe. He pulled me closer to him, his hand on the small of my back, and leaned in to my ear.

"I love this song. Listen to the lyrics closely," He said sweetly. I smiled and listened intently.

_Hey I heard you were a wild one_

_If I took you home it would be a home run_

_I wanna shut down the club with you_

_Hey I heard you like the wild ones_

I began to laugh wholeheartedly. Edward joined me as we remembered how he had called me a wild one earlier that day. Our bodies were pressed tightly together and moving in harmony. It felt right, like a puzzle being put together for the first time. The lights around us were dimmed and people were wearing glow sticks around their necks and wrists. Jacob's words from earlier began to ring in my head. I should start living a little more. I didn't have to be fucked up to have fun. I let my hair down and breathed in more Edward as our pace quickened. I felt his hand touch my chin raising my head up to meet his eyes. Edward was an easy person for me to read. I knew instantly that he wanted to kiss me. He stared at me without speaking. I reached my hand up to touch his face and smiled. He continued to stare at me as we kept our sway with the music. Before I could control myself, I kissed him. I kissed him hard and hot and had no regrets because he kissed me back. The kiss must have lasted a minute or two because there was a new song playing, and I suddenly became aware of all the other people around us. I pulled away from his warm lips and took a big breath. My eyes quickly darted around the room without my say so. They were no doubt looking for some kind of reaction, but they found nothing from anyone.

"Let's go outside," I said into Edward's ear. He nodded is head as I began leading the way to one of the side doors of this large cabin. We stepped out into the humid night air and I began peeking around corners, but didn't see anyone else out here. The rain was pouring down on the deck roof and into the gutters quickly.

"Looks like the coast is clear..." I said happily while peering around another corner.

Edward pulled on my arm causing me to swing around and violently clash with his chest. He walked me back towards the wall into a corner and hugged me tightly. His breath was as erratic as my own. I began kissing his neck softly as he let out high beats of breath before pulling himself to my open mouth. We kissed like it was the last kiss anyone on earth would ever share. I knew it was us trying to make it last, because we had no idea when we would get another opportunity like this. His tongue ignited mine like a lighter. My body was pulsing with life, adrenaline, and want all at the same time. I wasn't really sure what was going on around us, because my mind was spinning. All I wanted was to have more of him. Edward moved his hand and traced it just above the top of my shorts. Hormones overtook me completely as I reached for his tracing hand and pushed it down into my shorts. We let out a groan together that went out into the stormy night.

Edward's hand cupped the hot spot between my legs causing me to shiver. My hand held tightly to his forearm as he began moving it up and down. I pulled away from his kiss and buried my head in his shoulder trying to muffle my cries of pleasure. I focused on our breathing and what he was doing with his hand as he rubbed me. It wasn't enough. My hands fiddled with the button of his old jeans, undoing it and sliding my hands down his backside and under his boxers. I squeezed and pulled him closer to me. His rubbing accelerated and my breathing became harsh. I wanted him, but if I was going to have him, I wanted to have all of him.

"Bella," Edward breathed heavily. He shoved his pelvis into me again and I felt his hard on stab me painfully.

"Oh," I said giggling. "Edward, I want this. I want you." My own voice had never sounded so sure before.

He smiled a smile that came from deep within his heart. "I want you more."

It was fact and it felt unbreakable. I pulled his hand out from within my shorts and unbuttoned them. I looked around one last time seeing nothing but the dark and neon flashes from within the building we were up against, then slid my shorts to the ground. I felt like I was out of my body watching myself in this position with him, the boy that all my thoughts. This was territory that I hadn't visited in a long time, so I suddenly felt extremely nervous. Edward reached to my hips and down my ass cupping it tenderly before pulling me close.

"You're perfect." His voice was seductive. I was afraid, but not afraid enough to stop and not afraid of him. My want was in control. Wanting him was physically hurting me.

"Do you hear me?" He asked quietly. I looked up into his eyes and smiled kindly.

"Edward, you're perfect. I can't even begin to compare myself to you," I stated truthfully. I looked down and laughed at myself.

"This is something. I feel it. Can't you?" His words caught me off guard. He was a gentleman. I looked back up to him and could see his glowing soul. He grabbed my hands and put them to his chest while pressing down. I felt a subtle beating beneath his damp shirt and wanted to cry.

"I feel it," I whispered.

My hormones began driving me in different directions all at once. Every emotion known to the human body wanted to rush through me all at once. Instead of succumbing to them, I leaned in for another soulful kiss. He lifted me up around his waste easily and I placed my legs around him tightly. His hard on met my center immediately and lunged inside full of curiosity and excitement. I half cried out before my hand went instinctively to my mouth to shut me up. I knew our climax wouldn't take long and I was beyond ready for it. He thrust into me several more times while my hands pulled at his hair roughly. He kissed my neck with fever.

"I'm gonna cum, Bella," he said between ragged breaths.

"Now," I replied. It was in unison which I think caused it to be even better than I imagined it to be. We held each other for a moment before he lowered me back to the ground. I started giggling quietly.

"What's so funny?" He inquired.

"I forgot how sex can be kind of gross once you're done, you know?" I said continuing to laugh. Edward smiled and laughed with me.  
"Girls get the yucky end of that, huh? My bad," he teased. I pulled my shorts back up and fixed my hair and twisted shirt.

Thunder began sounding around us loudly causing us to remember the storm. I could see his beautiful smile from the glowing neon lights that lit the inside of the mansion.

"That was..." I began slowly.

"Perfect," He replied truthfully.

Hail began beating down fiercely. Big white balls of ice hit the wooden deck bursting into a thousand pieces. The wind picked up causing the precipitation to change it's course as a golf ball size piece of hail slammed into my exposed thigh. I doubled over in pain while Edward started ushering me back towards the door. High winds started howling against the house and branches from trees began flying everywhere. Everything around us was moving fiercely. Weather pays no mind to life. We made it to the back door to find it locked, so Edward started beating on the door with his fist.

"Hey! Let us in!" He yelled as loud as he could, but it wasn't loud enough. I peered through the windows and could only see neon moving about quickly. Just then a loud snap and crash noise sounded above us causing people inside to scream. Thunder boomed louder each time it came letting everyone know that the storm was right above us. Edward started slamming his shoulder into the glass door while continuing to yell. Finally someone came to the door to unlock it, just as another branch crashed against the house. Hale was beating against our bodies and it stung like bullets from a BB gun.

"It's unlocked, Edward!" Mike called back to us. "It's jammed shut!"

I suddenly wasn't paying attention to their yelling anymore. Lightening lit up the night every second allowing me to see out into the driveway. Amongst the cars someone was running around in a rush. I waited for another bright spell from the sky and just as it came I saw tan skin illuminated. Dark long hair blew around him furiously. My own hair was whipping me in my face and it grew painful. I turned my head away and came back to reality as Edward crashed through the glass door. He grabbed my arm firmly and pulled me into the house just after I grabbed one more look of the figure in the storm closing the hood of a small red car.

Inside I felt claustrophobic immediately. The power was out and people were in panic while the storm was still in full force outside.

"Edward, we have to go back out!" I yelled over screams.

"For what?"

"I saw someone outside," I cried.

"Everyone calm down!" Mike yelled at the top of his lungs, shutting everyone in the room up. He was standing on the bar with his wife clinging to his chest. "We all need to head to the basement safely and quickly, but I want to get a head count first." Mike started bobbing his finger around the room quietly while his lips moved. "11. Me, Jess, Emmett, Rose, Lauren, Paul, Jake, Edward, Bella, Krystal, Ross. Is everyone here?"

"I know Cody and his group left about an hour ago," Krystal Hawn said. "There were only 16 of us to begin with."

"Alright, well I checked the rest of the deck and outside before finding Edward, so I think we're all in. Let's head downstairs," Mike ordered firmly.

"Mike is right," Lauren Morris agreed. People started shuffling towards the descending stairs.

"No!" I begged. My plea was silenced over a large branch bursting through one of the glass windows. Everyone screamed and ran for the stairs.

"Jacob! Where is Jacob?" I questioned loudly.

"Bella?" Jake's voice rang behind me calmly.

"Jake, how did you get in? Are you alright?" I asked stumbling over each word. I took a better look at him and noticed dry clothes... dry skin... neat hair. He looked as if he hadn't been outside all night.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Come on, Bells, we need to get down stairs." He said softly.

"But, I..." I was stumped. He grabbed my hand kindly and lead the way forward. I looked back to Edward trying to give him some sort of signal with my eyes that something was wrong. He was glaring down to Jake's hand entangled with mine and sadness was the only expression that could be seen on his chiseled face. I lowered my head and followed Jacob down the stairs. Confusion and hurt swirled in my head like a mixing bowel.

Two hours later most people had fallen asleep on each other. The storm went on for another hour after we all came down to Mike's basement. Everyone had sat close together listening to the monster brewing up above us in the sky. We knew there was going to be a good bit of damage done to the house, unfortunately. Emmett Bradley had informed everyone that he listened to the radio on the way out here. Apparently the National Weather Service called for a series of record breaking storms over the weekend as hurricane Ephraim neared the coast. Why none of us had decided to check something like that out before coming here, was beyond me. Jacob had fallen asleep on my shoulder and my mind hadn't stopped racing since I was out on the deck. I wish I could only think of what Edward and I had shared out there, but seeing Jacob out by the cars confused me. I wasn't sure why because it's not like he was breaking a law or something by being out there. Unfortunately, the feel of fear in my stomach wasn't allowing me to shake what I saw.

After things settled down and I could think properly, I thought I was crazy. Maybe I didn't see anyone at all. The storm was wild and things were being blown everywhere. He had no reason to be out by the cars anyway. Except... why would my mind make up seeing Jacob? I looked around absently at my old friends huddled together in couples or more, sleeping. It wasn't until I locked eyes with Edward across the room that hurt returned to my heart. He smiled a half smile at me. I motioned for him to come over to me. He looked at me curiously but started to walk quietly over to me. I patted the spot on the floor next to me and he sat down. I reached for his hand and tangled it with mine. He looked nervous but I reassured him by putting our locked hands into the large middle pocket that was in the hoodie Jessica had lent out when we got down here. We didn't speak to each other, but stared instead. We didn't really need words. I slowly laid my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. He kissed my temple softly and made himself more comfortable against the wall behind us. I shifted under the pressure of Jacob's head on my shoulder causing him to reposition it to a different spot. It wasn't until I felt a cold spot arise on my shoulder that I shivered slightly. My eyes popped open realizing the cold was from where Jacob's damp hair, no doubt from the rain, had laid seconds before...


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Chapter 4! I made a quick stop at Starbucks to post it for the weekend =D Enjoy!**

**I do not own Twilight, I do however own the Volvo that will be taking me to see SWATH this weekend. (;**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4:**

**THE WALKERS**

Morning came quicker than I anticipated. I woke up groggy and saw that I was one the only people left down in the basement. Events from the night before started rushing through my brain as I struggled against gravity to stand upright. I started my way to the stairs slowly as I stepped over Krystal and her boyfriend, Ross that were still sleeping. When I reached the next floor I gasped in shock. Glass was everywhere. Broken windows, bar glasses, and the floor was damp. I still didn't see anyone, so I started my way up to the next floor. The kitchen area wasn't as bad as the floor below, and I was met with Jessica who was cleaning up.

"Hey, Jess."

"Oh, shit!" She yelled as she clutched her chest. "You scared me Bella."

"Sorry!"

"It's fine," She replied smiling. "Did you sleep alright?"

"As good as can be expected," I stated truthfully. She nodded her head in agreement. "I'm sorry about all the damage done to your new place," I said sweetly.

"Yeah, it sucks, huh? Our first weekend here, too. Although, Mike and I knew that storms are something that you need to prepare for out here."

"How many acres are you on?"

"God, I can't even remember, to be honest. A lot, I know that much."

"Where is everyone else?"

"The boys were bringing trash outside, and Lauren headed to the deck to start cleaning it up."

"Where do you want me to start?" I asked as I grabbed a broom that was leaning against the counter.

"How about some coffee first?" She said smiling.

"Please," I replied giggling. She went over to the counter, pulled out another coffee mug and handed it to me.

"Creamer?"

"Yes, please." I poured the dark liquid into the mug that was apparently from the San Diego Zoo.

"Caramel, or vanilla?" She questioned. I shot her a knowing look.

"Caramel," we said in unison before laughing. I mixed up the coffee and took a large sip. It burnt all the way down my throat but it tasted too good for me to care.

"So, how much more damage is there?" I questioned lightly.

"Well, there are several windows that blew in, and some hail and branch damage to the porch, but nothing that isn't fixed easily, thank God. In fact, we have a few window replacements left over in the garage from when the house was being built that the boys will install. I'm so glad we went with a metal roof."

"Oh, good. I was worried last night," I replied softly.

"Shit, me too. That storm was crazy. Unfortunately it doesn't look any better outside weather wise. I mean, the rain has stopped but the sky is as black as ever."

"Damn. I guess what Emmett heard on the way up here was right. It's going to be hitting us all weekend."

"What's going to be hitting us?" Mike chimed in as he came in through the side door with the rest of the guys.

"The storm," Jessica replied.

"Oh, yeah. Everyone needs to sit and discuss it all. Babe, can I help you make breakfast? We're starving."

"Sure thing. I've already taken out the stuff needed to make pancakes," she said smiling. The boys all hollered in excitement. Jake came and stood by me protectively causing me to shiver slightly at our close proximity. He noticed, so I took a sip of my coffee quickly before smiling at him.

After breakfast everyone decided to meet in the main living room and discuss plans for the weekend. Edward came into eat later than everyone else, and didn't look at me once. It was worrying me like crazy and having Jacob at my side every second wasn't helping. I sat down on the edge of the couch next to Krystal leaving no room left for Jacob. Instead of finding another seat, he stood next to me while Edward stood on the opposite side of the room with his arms crossed. For the first time since I had met him, I wasn't able to read the expression on his face.

"Okay, so I thought we'd all get together and see what everyone wants to do," Mike began. "Like, if you still want to stay the weekend or leave."

"I think we should all stay," Emmett said from sitting on the floor. "The storms are just going to keep coming and no one should be out driving in it."

"I wonder if Hurricane Ephraim hit home..." Lauren asked distantly.

"I think It did. It would explain the weather pattern..." Emmett replied.

"Well then I have to get home," Rosalie said frantically standing up.

"I really don't think you should, babe," Emmett said softly and he touched her arm.

"But my parents and sister!" She cried.

"She's right. We have to get back to our families," Krystal said. "They could be hurt."

"We could all get hurt if we leave, though," Said Emmett easily.

"Does anyone get cell service?" I asked. Everyone in the large room began shaking their head slowly.

"I may be able to if we walked up the mountain high enough," Mike replied.

"I think we should try and find out how bad the coming storms will be, and if our families are okay, before we go anywhere. I mean, what if the hurricane didn't hit and it was just a bad storm? Hell, we could have gotten it harder than they did."

"Bella is right," Jacob said in his deep voice.

"Alright, a few of us can start walking, while the rest stays here to finish cleaning up," Jessica suggested.

"The walkers need to stock up on water, and wear good shoes," Mike chimed in.

"Yeah, and we need as many different cell carriers as possible, because who knows which one will work," I said.

"Good point. Everyone divvy up your phones and we'll pick the best ones from each carrier." Emmett stated. I wanted to be one of the walkers immediately and was secretly wishing that Jacob would stay behind, and Edward would come with.

Fifteen minuets later we all came together again with cell phones and hiking boots. If it weren't for Jessica being such a shoe and clothes junkie, I would have been shit out of luck. I laced up the last boot of her new Timberland's and put my hair up in a messy ponytail.

"Alright, looks like we have Verizon, AT&T, Sprint, and Boost Mobile," Emmett said as he examined each phone carefully.

"Good selection," I said sounding hopeful. "So, who's going to walk?"

"Well, I can a read map easily, but Mike knows the area better," Emmett replied.

"Yeah, but I can't read a map..." Mike replied sheepishly.

"I want to go," I said lightly.

"You do?" Edward and Jacob asked at the same time. Everyone looked toward them with eyebrows raised.

"Yep," I said simply not bothering to look at either of them.

"Jacob!" Lauren cried as she came running inside. Everyone jumped and looked at her with wide eyes. "Can you help me with my car?" She asked in a whiny voice.

"Uh," Jake mumbled.

"I don't know what's wrong with it! Please?" She asked again, this time rubbing her body against his arm. Jacob sighed but looked like he was wavering which had me happy instantly.

"Bella, be careful, please," He asked sincerely before kissing my cheek.

"Always," I replied. As soon as he turned around, I wiped my cheek of with the back of my hand.

"Oh, thank you, thank you!" Lauren gushed. She grabbed onto his arm and held tightly.

"Girl, you probably let the battery die," Jake said while his voice faded in the distance as they went out front together.

"Well, I want to go as well," Edward said suddenly. "I know a thing or two about radio towers. In fact, we need to bring a radio. Mike, do you have a battery powered alarm clock?"

"Sure thing," Mike said before running off into one of the bedrooms.

"Excellent. Anyone else?" Emmett asked. We looked around at our remaining friends who all shook their heads respectively. "Alright then, let's go." I watched as Jessica and Rosalie kissed their men good-bye before I started my way out of the house, water bottle in hand.

"So, how long is this hike?" I asked Emmett as we descended the stairs out back.

"Eh, just over and hour, I'd say," he replied while he looked at the map before him intently. We all stopped at the bottom of the stairs as Emmett pulled out a compass and held it in the palm of his hand. "This way," he said pointing to our right. We all followed suit and came up on the river. I noticed an old two seating canoe with one ore tied to the rickety dock.

"You can float down that river and make it home quicker than driving," Mike pointed out.

"Really?" I asked surprised.

"Yep. It leads straight to the ocean." I could feel Edward on my heels, so once we hit forest, I slowed down a bit so that we were walking side by side.

"Are you alright?" I asked quietly.

"I'm fine," he said in a strained voice.

"You're lying."

"Let it go, will you?"

"Why? Have I done something wrong?"

"Let's just say that I'm not looking forward to the rest of this weekend." The venom in his voice stung me.

"I don't understand. Is it because of what happened between us last night?" My heart felt like it was shaking within my body. Edward didn't answer me.

"Is it?" I hedged on a bit louder suddenly feeling incredibly embarrassed. I looked ahead of us to see if Emmett or Mike noticed my higher tone, but they were laughing and shoving each other playfully.

"It's just better if we keep everything on the down low until we leave, alright?" He seethed. I slowed my pace and started to run through events in my mind. Why was he doing this? My answer was known almost immediately.

"Jacob," I stated harshly. "He said something to you, didn't he?" Edward didn't answer me again. "God, now it all makes sense. He's been following me around all fucking day. What did he say, Edward?" I asked angrily.

"Bella, please." I stopped walking and pulled on his arm causing him to spin around and face me. Before I spoke, I peered around him to see Mike and Emmett still walking and joking amongst one another.

"What did he say?" I asked slowly, the venom clear in my voice. Edward bowed his head.

"We were bringing some trash out and he started talking to me about you."

"What about me?"

"About how much he's in love with you and had planned on asking you out again this weekend..." He trailed off and looked as if he was ashamed. "And If I could help him by making you realize how much he wants you." Jacob wanting me wasn't new information, but I was angry at him for how he was handling it by getting Edward in on it.

"That wasn't right of him to ask that of you."

"How wasn't it, Bella? I'm his friend, and what kind of friend would I be if I didn't try? He sounded so helpless."

"I don't want him Edward. Never again. Not after..." I started before I stopped myself abruptly.

"Not after what?" He hedged.

"Hey, slow pokes! Get a move on! We don't want to be on top of a mountain when the next storm hits," Emmett called out down to us.

"We'll talk about this later," Edward said as he began walking again.

"Whatever."

An hour later we had reached the top of the mountain we had been climbing. Mike had informed us that the peak was called Recovery because of the single radio tower that stood on it. Apparently, back in the day, it was used for coal miners' radio's to be able to work in the tunnels. The view was breathtaking because we couldn't see anything but more of the Appalachians and the impending luminous clouds. The forest around us was still as green as ever in the month of August. School was going to be starting back in just three weeks. I made a promise to myself to come back here in November when the leaves were bleeding colors of orange and red. I reached in my pocket for my iPhone and began snapping a few pictures.

"Hey! You can kind of see the house down there," Mike said pointing. I looked down and could see a glimpse of the metal roof. Emmett walked up to the tower to examine it.

"Fuck!" He yelled.

"What?" The three of us asked together.

"Pull out the cell phones," He replied angrily. I looked to the top left corner of my phone only to be met with disappointment.

"Mine still says, 'No Service,'" I sighed.

"Same with the Sprint and Boost Mobile," Emmett said.

"Mine says, 'Searching,'" Edward called from beneath the tower.

"Try calling someone!" Mike cried.

"Nope. Nothing," he said hopelessly.

"It looks like the tower was damaged in the storm," Emmett huffed.

"That's not entirely a bad thing," Mike began, "Doesn't that mean they'll come out and fix it?"

"Not likely. It's not really a top priority since they have built new towers in better locations."

"How do you know?" Edward asked.

"Because I work part time as a forest ranger and patrol areas specifically checking on the towers."

"What about the radio?" I asked. Edward took his backpack off and pulled out the small clock radio. He began fidgeting with it intently. I looked up to the tip of the tower and noticed pieces of it broken off.

"Guys!" Edward called. "Come here, quickly." We all jogged over to Edward anxiously. "Listen," he replied quietly. A news broadcast could be heard behind static.

"Hurricane... Severe Storm... Flash Flood... Warning... High winds... Shelter... Stay off roads... Tuesday." The radio cut off completely and we all groaned.

"Tuesday, what?" Mike asked.

"I think it meant that the storms will be coming through all weekend and into Tuesday..." Edward replied worried. I sat down harshly and sighed.

"Now what?" I asked.

"We get back to the cabin and wait it out," Emmett replied. "No one can leave, and we need to prepare for more damage."

We made it back down to the house quicker than we made it up to Recovery. Once inside we could see that every thing had been cleaned up nicely. The rest of our friends were all sitting down eating lunch.

"You're back!" Jessica said excitedly. "What did you find out?" The four of us grabbed some food and sat down with everyone else.

"Well," Emmett said between chews, "No one needs to leave for a while."

"What? Why?" Rosalie asked in panic.

"We didn't get any cell reception, but were able to pick up a radio news broadcast."

"What did it say?" Krystal asked now in panic as well. I looked at the skinny girl with dark hair and olive skin. I recognized her from high school, but we weren't ever friends. I knew Ross slightly because I had been with Jacob when he bought weed off of him a couple times. He seemed like a nice enough guy. He was round, had a big red beard, and didn't talk much.

"The storms are going to keep coming and they warned for people to stay indoors and off the roads until... Wednesday," Mike announced. Everyone gasped and started talking all at once. I looked over to Jacob who was sitting next to Lauren and could see a small smirk on his lips.

"Jesus Christ!" Paul yelled. "Calm down, people. We're all adults here, and we can handle this shit. It's just some thunderstorms! Besides, who knows how accurate the weather is. It changes quickly, so we could be out of here by tomorrow, who knows."

"Paul is right," Jacob agreed.

"How do you all propose to leave on Tuesday if no ones car works?" Lauren asked shakily.

"What?" Edward asked. "What do you mean?"

"Well, Jacob checked my car and it's fried! Jessica and Mike's, too." I looked to Jacob skeptically. Everyone stood up and went for the front door, including myself. I walked out to my truck and noticed that my driver door was unlocked while the rest of the doors were still locked. I locked my car, that much I was sure of. I reached in the shorts that I still had on from the previous night, and took out my truck keys. I opened the driver door and jumped in quickly putting my key into the ignition to start it. I turned it and turned it but kept getting a strange clicking sound before no sound came at all. I slammed my hands onto the steering wheel and cursed to myself. I then hit the button to pop my hood praying that it was just a dead battery. Everything under my hood appeared normal to me until I noticed some blood next to my engine. I leaned in closer just to be sure my eyes weren't fooling me.

"Everyone's car is dead," Edward said startling me so bad that I lunged upward from under my hood, and banged my head.

"Fuck," I seethed.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked apologetically.

"Yep," I replied annoyed as I rubbed the forming knot on my head. "What do you mean everyone's? How is that possible?"

"Mike has a battery charger and even that isn't working... Jacob thinks it was the lightening."

"Oh, I'm sure he does," I retorted.

"What do you mean? I thought he was like an expert with cars or something," Edward replied confused.

"He is, but that isn't always a good thing apparently." I leaned against my truck and sighed heavily.

"Bella, what's going on with you?" Edward asked sternly as he walked around to stand in front of me at the drivers side.

"I'm fucking pissed, that's what is going on!" I snapped. I looked back up towards the house and noticed everyone bustling about, paying no mind to my truck parked way out here in the grass against the mountain.

"Look, we're all going to be fine and get out of here. Jacob is going to start working on Mike's suburban in the garage since it can hold more people."

"Jacob is the one who fucked us all, Edward," I snarled. I needed to tell someone, especially since I now knew that he wasn't out here for the greater good last night.

"What are you talking about?" I rolled my eyes and thought back to the previous night.

"Last night when we were trying to get back inside," I started quietly, "I saw Jacob out here amongst the cars running around."

"And?" He said waving his hand for me to continue.

"And I noticed him close the hood to that car over there," I said pointing up to Lauren's red BMW. Edward still looked confused and didn't reply. "Edward, why the hell would he be out here looking underneath her hood in the middle of a storm? And why is there blood on my engine? And furthermore, how could lightening affect Mike's SUV in a closed garage?" I questioned. Edward glanced over the side to look in my truck and see the blood stain.

"I don't know, but there's more," He started slowly. "When we got back and were all eating in the dining room, I dropped my plate and when I went to pick it up, I noticed Jacob's hand on Lauren's thigh underneath the table."

"He's a whore, Edward. No big deal," I said shrugging.

"Then why would he talk to me about wanting you not 3 hours before?"

"Because he wants what he will never have again!" I said angrily. "He'll never give up."

"Fuck him, then. I don't give a shit. I want you, and I should be able to have you."

"Edward," I started. My heart was beating hot in my chest, and it was a feeling I welcomed back gladly.

"Do you honestly think he'd fuck with everyone's vehicles?" Edward asked skeptically. I shook my head and started to wonder if I was crazy again.

"I don't know," I answered truthfully. "But he was out here doing something that he shouldn't have, right? I mean, that's some shady shit."

"What were you going to tell me back on the hike?" Edward asked remembering the abrupt end to our conversation earlier today.

"Is yours dead, too, Bells?" Jacob suddenly said from behind us. I leaned off my truck quickly and stumbled for my words.

"Yeah, it is," Edward replied for me.

"Damn, that's crazy," Jake replied nonchalantly.

"Yeah, crazy," I said sarcastically.

"Edward, do you want to give me and Paul a hand on the suburban?" Edward looked to me then back to Jake cautiously.

"Sure thing," He replied easily. He started to walk away from me as Jacob came towards me.

"It's all going to be alright, babe," Jacob said into my ear as he hugged me. I looked over his shoulder at Edward who was fuming and stopped walking to watch us. I smiled at him knowingly as I started my pull away from Jacob's too tight of a hug, and I swear I could feel him smell my hair.

"Jake," I said startled. "What happened to your hand?" I held his hand within my own, seeing a long a deep cut laced on the inside of his palm. Jake recoiled his hand instinctively and started to laugh.

"Oh, I dropped my beer last night out on the deck with the boys and it broke," He said continuing to laugh at himself, "And when I went to clean it up, a piece of glass cut me. No big deal, Bells." I couldn't help but notice the stained grease and oil that was around his cut as we re-examined it.

"You need to clean it."

"I will, but I've gotta get to work," he said simply putting his hand back down to his side.

"Work. Sure," I said distantly. He turned and started jogging back up the driveway pulling on Edward to follow him. Glancing back to the smeared blood on the insides of my truck a deep shiver crawled up my spine.


	5. Chapter 5

**Everyone please keep in mind that this particular fic is RATED M for Violence, Lemons, and Language.**

**Things start to get a little shaky! Happy Saturday!**

**I write until my fics feel like they're finished. They're usually shorter than a lot, but everyone is different.**

**In my next chapter I will give a teaser summary for a new fic that I am working on.**

**I do not own Twilight. I do own a ticket stub from seeing Snow White and the Huntsman last night, though. IT WAS FABULOUSLY BEAUTIFUL.**

**Leave me your thoughts! =]**

**-S**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5:**

**HIDE AND GO SEEK-THE DARK VERSION**

Dusk was falling on us quicker than we anticipated, and it started to sprinkle every now and again. Jacob and Edward spent hours in the garage working on Mike's SUV, but it still wasn't running. I decided to go around and ask everyone if their parents knew they were here. I know Renee would be worried about me by now because I never told her that I would be gone for the weekend. Everyone here didn't really tell anyone about Mike's party, so no one really knew we were out here, which wasn't very uplifting. Plus, we were all well over eighteen, so it's not like we all had to ask our parents' permission to come. The only thing left to go on was our jobs. Angela was expecting me at work Monday and would know something was up if I didn't make it back in time. I never missed work. I was also trying to figure out why I was so freaked out. We were all going to be fine. Paul was right, we're adults, and we should look at this as some sort of small vacation. A weekend getaway that just so happened to have some bad weather. I couldn't shake the weird feeling in my stomach over Jacob, but I didn't really have anyone to talk to about it without causing a lot of trouble, and Edward was taken away by Jake.

Everyone else was beginning to think lightly about everything and decided to have a good time regardless. They were all arguing over which movie to watch. Scary or Funny. I sat on a bar stool drinking a screw driver when I noticed Edward appear at the top of the stairs.

"Hey," I breathed happily.

"Hi, how are you?" He asked sincerely. He was wiping his hands off on an old rag and came to sit next to me. I offered him my drink and he took it without hesitation. I giggled.

"I'm alright. Just thinking, and watching everyone argue over what movie to watch."

"What are the choices?"

"Um, The Blair Witch Project against Step Brothers."

"Ha, like that even needs voting," he huffed. I looked over to him and our eyes locked.

"Step Brothers," We said together before laughing.

"We want a scary movie!" Jessica and Krystal yelled.

"Okay, fine. You guys can watch it and we'll go outside," the boys teased.

"Where's Jake?" I asked Edward quietly.

"He went for a shower," he said simply.

"Are you down for a lesson of poi before it really starts raining?" He looked over to me and smiled deeply.

"Absolutely."

Have you ever had an out of body experience? I hadn't until I met Edward Cullen, but the boy was capturing my heart and he didn't even have to try. I sat and watched him swing two balls of glowing light around him effortlessly on the back deck. If you looked at it the right way with the forest behind him, it was as if he illuminated it all. A glowing forest with music that the glowing moved with. I had tried it a few times and enjoyed it a lot, but I liked watching him do it more. He did it in such a way that it became his own art. A few of our friends came and went from the windows to watch as well. I sat indian style on the deck watching him move as music filled my ears, and a glowing light filled my heart.

_Starting from here, let's make a promise _

_You and me, let's just be honest_

_Nothing can stop us, not now, I love you_

_They're not gonna get us _

_Night will come down, our guardian angel_

"Come here," Edward said smiling breaking me away from my tranquil state of mind. I stood up and walked over to him. He placed his hands on my shoulders turning me around. He spooned behind me and lifted my arms while putting the poi strings through my fingers delicately.

"Keep your body still," he whispered into my hear. He placed his hands over mine and began moving them in synchronized motions going with the beat of the music. We moved together as one and peering ahead through the twisting neon and into the night, it was still glowing. As the song ended we slowed our pace and dropped our hands down. Edward didn't move from behind but instead kissed my cheek.

"What do you think?"  
"It's beautiful," I answered truthfully.

"If we weren't in the National Forest, I'd use real fire."  
"Real fire?" I gasped. "That's intense."

"Oh, but it's amazing. Fire Poi on the beach is the best."

"Well then let's make it a date," I said cutely.

"It's a date," he agreed before kissing my cheek again then moving to my neck.

"You're scratchy beard tickles!" I yelled out trying to break his hold on me. Edward nuzzled his face into my neck again as bouts of laughter erupted from me. I noticed Jacob back inside looking around like a lost puppy.

"Fucking a," I whined.

"What is it?" I pointed towards the tan boy who was coming closer to the deck windows. "I have a plan."

"I'm intrigued..."

"Go inside and tell everyone you're going to take a shower. Go to the top floor bathroom," he ordered secretly.

"What about you?"

"I'll meet you there in five minutes," he said winking. I smiled brightly and went inside. I ran straight to Jacob to get that unwanted confrontation over with. He was getting a beer from the fridge when I approached him.

"I'm going to take a shower," I said easily as I began making myself another screwdriver.

"Oh, I was looking for you. I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Can we talk in private?"

"Can I get my shower first, please? I'm so gross..." Jacob let out a small sigh.

"Okay, after. Promise?"

"Yep!" I said as I started for the stairs.

"By the way," he called out. "I told your mom you'd be staying the weekend." I stopped mid-stride but didn't turn around to face him.

"What?"

"Yeah, I shot her a text before we got here, knowing you'd forget to."

"Oh," was all I could muster before I started up the stairs again not bothering to ask Jess for another pair of clothes instead grabbing some myself from her room.

I made it to the bathroom and locked the door behind me. I started the shower running cold water and began to undress pushing all thoughts of Jacob from my head. With only my underwear and bra left, a soft knock sounded on the thick wooden door. I walked over and unlocked it, allowing Edward inside. He looked at me surprised.

"What?"

"Nothing..." He replied sheepishly. "I just haven't seen you like this in the light." I looked over to the reflection in the mirror. The girl before me looked rugged and tired but you could see her heart shining through her eyes. Her chest was small, her stomach flat, long legs, with her thighs being the thickest part of her pear shaped body. I looked back to Edward with burning cheeks.

"Don't be embarrassed," he said softly as he came over to my and touched my stomach lightly. I closed my eyes and breathed in through my nose deeply. He traced his hands around and up my back unclasping my bra easily. I allowed it to fall to the floor without looking up at him. He cupped my breast lovingly. I gathered my courage and looked up to his sparkling honey eyes. He started to take off his shirt as I went for his khaki shorts. The two of us naked staring at one another in awe didn't feel strange to me in the least. Edward went over to the shower and tugged on my hand for me to follow. He pushed the knob to warm and stepped in. He got his hands wet and flicked water at me playfully. I laughed heartily and stepped in beside him closing the bubbled glass door behind me. We kissed that soulful kiss again that I had been longing for since the night before when I first experienced it. I realized then that if I wasn't careful, he could easily become the drug my body needed more than air. Everything else began to play out like a love scene from a romantic movie. I could almost hear music when he touched me and washed my hair. We played, loved, and forgot about everything else going on outside of this small shower stall. His body was flawless. I touched all over him like he was one of the worlds greatest marvels. His dick hard and skin soft while his light chest hair made him a man, but his smile was young. I turned my backside to him and bent over, allowing him access. He placed his hands on my hips tightly before entering me with a deep thrust. I hated that I had to muffle my cries because it took my focus off of the pleasure he was giving me. He went in and out easily before starting to go quicker. Just before our lovemaking could climax, a hard knock came on the door. We stopped moving to make listening easier. The knock came again more frantically. Edward pulled out and I stood up quickly as I turned the shower off.

"Yeah?" I called. No answer. Edward opened the shower door. We listened intently for another knock that never came.

"That was weird," I whispered. We stepped back into the shower all too soon as a shrieking scream came from downstairs. I whipped the door open again and wrapped up in a towel. Edward grabbed a towel for himself and began dying off quickly. I finished drying off first and put on the short white shorts, and tight green cami that Jessica owned.

"Go," he said quietly. "I'll meet you down there." I waited until he came and stood behind the door before going out and jogging back downstairs.

The house was dark and it was raining hard outside. I at first thought that the power had gone out again, but I noticed the clock on the stove still telling it's time of eight o'clock. It was so quiet and I became afraid quickly. Goosebumps raised all over my body as I walked towards the light switch on the opposite wall. My wet hair dripping to the kitchen floor was the only sound that could be heard. Just before I made it to the light switch, a thick hand covered my mouth and yanked me backwards. I began thrashing around as the person behind me shuffled me around to face him. Jacob had his finger to his mouth telling me to be quiet. I shoved his hand off of my face and and backed away from him. He was out of breath and began smiling.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I asked angrily.

"Shh!" He replied frantically. "We're playing hide and go seek."

"You're kidding, right?" I asked in a demeaning tone. He shook his head at me. "And this is your hiding spot?" I said glancing around the open kitchen.

"We're playing the dark version," he whispered back. I rolled my eyes and started to walk away before he pulled me back. "It's fun! No one is it, we're all it. We all have to try and find each other before we get found..."

"Jacob, that doesn't make any sense."

"Shh! Go! Hide!"

"I don't want to play," I protested.

"Jeez you're no fun," he countered. "When are we going to have our talk?"

"Jake, what is there to talk about?"

"I want you." He came closer to me and placed his hands on my hips.

"I don't want you like that anymore, Jake," I said softly as I slowly pushed his hands away. He took a step back and crossed his arms.

"You don't think I see it, do you?"

"See what?"

"You and him. Edward," He said his name in a mean way. "He's nothing special, trust me. In fact, word is he can't even get it up!" He began to laugh quietly.

"It's none of your business, Jacob." I stated beginning to get angry with him.

"Oh, but it is. You and I are meant to be, so we will be," He whispered. I looked him in the eyes and that deep shiver began to climb my spine again.

"I would appreciate it if you would leave me alone, alright? No more following me around, calling me babe, or kissing my cheek, got it? We're not together." I turned briskly on my heels and started for the stairs desperately wanting to end this conversation.

"You'll see, Bells..." He whispered after me.

When I reached the bathroom upstairs the door was open and Edward wasn't inside. I walked down the hall and peeked through the rooms I passed but never saw nor heard anyone. I made it to the end of the hallway and looked out the window. The storm wasn't as damaging as last night so far, just a lot of rain and lightening. Suddenly, another scream, came from downstairs causing me to whip my head around quickly and start running for the stairs. Before I reached the kitchen I slowed my pace and bent down, waiting for another noise to become apparent. Eleven people hiding in a house this size could take hours for everyone to be found, and I didn't really want to play at all. I started crawling towards the kitchen and stopped when I was behind the counter to wait again. Seconds passed before I heard the front door open, the sound of hard rain flooding the room before the door shut. Goosebumps returned to my now shaking body. Before I thought through it more, I ran hunched over for the stairs to go down. I reached the floor with the bar and large dance floor with a thud. I had tripped over my own feet on the last step and It felt like I scraped my knee, but I didn't dare move yet. I lay with my head pressed to the floor listening for any kind of sound.

"Bella? Bella, is that you?" A voice whispered. "It's Jess, come over behind the bar." I felt warmth return to my body as fear left it. I stood up and walked over to Jessica who was sitting on the floor before I sat down next to her.

"Are you okay?" I asked quietly.

"Am I okay? You're the one that fell. Are you okay?" I rubbed my knee tenderly feeling the broken skin.

"Yeah, just a scrape. But you're alright?" I asked again.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"I heard screaming on the second floor. Didn't you?"

"Yeah, twice! I thought it was you or one of the other girls."

"Why would someone scream?" I questioned.

"Clearly you've never played the dark version of Hide and Go Seek, huh?" She replied giggling.

"I don't really want to play," I said honestly. "I'm not a fan of the dark."

"Really? How come?"

"I don't know exactly. Probably because my mother never let me have a night light as a kid, always insisting that I didn't need one because I was a big girl. And the house we used to live in was really old and made a lot of weird noises in the night, but I couldn't ever see anything..."

"That's spooky," She said sympathetically. "And you do seem pretty freaked out, so we can stop playing. I'm getting bored of it anyway." Jessica stood up and went to flip the light on. My eyes returned to me immediately and I suddenly felt much better.

"Come on, scaredy cat," she said playfully, "Let's go find the others." Before we made it to the stairs another scream came from the floor above us. I started running upstairs with Jessica on my heels, flipping on light switches as she went. The second floor was empty when we reached it. Not a single person in sight until Rosalie came running down the stairs from the third floor.

"Where is everyone?" She asked in terror.

"Rose, calm down," Jessica said soothingly going over to comfort her shaking frame. "It's just a game."

"No!" She yelled. "I can't find Krystal anywhere!"

"She's probably just still hiding and found a good spot," I said reassuringly. She shot me a look of disbelief.

"No," Lauren said sternly coming down the stairs to stand by Rose. "We've been looking for her since the game started. We teamed up and decided to find her over everyone else, and we can't find her anywhere. We've been to all three floors and the basement."

"Could she be outside?" I questioned. "Because I heard the front door open before I went downstairs."

"It's against the rules to go outside," Jess answered.

"Who was screaming?" I asked.

"I screamed once because Emmett caught me, but it was in the basement" Rose admitted.

"We heard three screams come from this floor," Jess said. "But the screams sounded different to me each time..." The four of us looked around at each other and shrugged our shoulders. I knew that we were all wondering the same thing. Was Krystal the only one who screamed? Just then, the front door burst open causing us girls to jump, scream, and gasp. Emmett, Mike and Edward all came in soaking wet from outside and closed the door behind them. A boom of thunder sounded overhead loudly.

"They're gone!" Mike said frantically as he through off is wet coat. "They're fucking gone!"

"Who's gone?" Lauren asked. Edward stumbled in and came towards me protectively.

"Jake, Krystal, Paul, and Ross."

"Oh, my God," Rosalie muttered.

"What do you mean, they're gone?" Jessica asked slowly.

"We mean we can't find them anywhere. Not a fucking trace," Edward said as he wiped rain water from his face.

"We searched the house and outside, twice." Emmett said. "The storm picked up, so we came back. I think we all need to head to the basement, again."

"But we have to find them!" Rosalie said beginning to cry. She ran over to Emmett and buried her head in his chest.

"She's right." I said shakily. "They could be hurt!"

"The house is empty, Bella, and the storm is too severe to go back out. We all need to head to the basement and we'll get up early and start searching again," Mike said. Edward wrapped his arm around me soothingly. None of us knew what to do next except walk down to the basement silently. Mike had grabbed some extra dry clothes for the boys to change into while Jess and Lauren grabbed some snack food.. We laid blankets and pillows over the floor and all sat down in a circle. The seven of us left began looking around to each other frantically with horror lacing each one of our eyes. No one spoke, because there wasn't anything that could be said. Thunder made itself known again and as I leaned into Edward, I couldn't help myself from wondering who would be next.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay people, do not read any further if you have problems with death and or violence...**

**Also, if you do not know what Poi is, YouTube it, because it's awesome!**

**Enjoy!**

**-S**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6:**

**THE MISSING**

When Sunday morning came we all got up in a rush, anxious to get outside and start searching for the missing. We were all completely confused as to how the four of them could just disappear without a trace, but we were determined to find them. The storm let up through the night but it was still raining making the weather broadcast we heard accurate. Mudslides were beginning to cover the mountains and the river was overflowing. We decided to go out in groups of 3 at a time, and alternate. I was part of the second group with Edward and Emmett. The first group of Mike, Jess, and Lauren searched the back of the house and out to the river for almost an hour. Edward hadn't left my side since last night, and I wasn't complaining. He kept me calm so that I was able to think straight. The three of us bundled up in rain coats after eating some bagels and decided to stay out for as long as we could starting with the front of the house. Mike had dug up some old radios in the garage that his dad gave him in case one of us got separated. I wasn't sure what we were going to find outside, especially since the rain would have washed away any real evidence, but I kept my faith.

"You ready for this?" Edward asked standing next to me looking out the window before us.

"Yes," I replied confidently. "We have to find them."  
"We will," he stated matter of fact. I looked over to him and leaned up to kiss his cheek.

Outside wasn't as bad as it looked from inside the cabin. It was definitely raining but we were able to see a good distance away fairly well. We said that we would stay clear of the mountain sides as best we could due to the forming mudslides. Looking back towards the house, I noticed how it sat sort of in a cove of it's own, which wasn't really a good thing when it came to mudslides. We looked out by the vehicles first, weaving in and out and yelling out their missing names as loud as we could muster. I stayed over by the cars looking in the windows and underneath them.

"Bella, we're gonna head over by the tree line!" Edward called out to me on the radio.

"Alright, I'm going to keep looking here," I replied. I went back up towards the house and went underneath the wrap around porch to look there. Forty-five minutes had passed and we were beginning to get tired and cold. The boys came back over to me and we stood together and just called out their names hopelessly.

"Come on," Emmett said defeated. "Lets head back in." I took one more look out over the yard and began to feel defeated as well. Just before I turned to follow the guys, I noticed something I hadn't before.

"My truck," I said to myself.

"Huh?" Edward called back. I started jogging over to where I had parked my Ranger two days ago only to find nothing there but tire indention's that were now filled with rain water.

"Bella, stop!" Edward ordered. "It's too close to the mountain!" I wasn't listening to anything but my head. How could my truck have gone missing? It didn't work...

"Bella," Edward said as he came up behind me and started to pull me back towards the house.

"No, it's gone!" I yelled as I struggled against him. "How is that possible, Edward? And what's this?"

"You guys! Watch out!" Emmett cried. Edward and I turned back to the mountain as mud flowed towards us like a river. We took off running as fast as we could back to the cabin, with Edward practically carrying me the entire way, because I kept slipping. We burst through the front door breathlessly, but I didn't stop. I through my coat and shoes off as fast as I could before running up to the third floor bathroom. I found what I was looking for on the floor by the toilet immediately and squatted down to search through the shorts that Jessica had lent me the night we got here. They were empty. My heart pace quickened in my chest as I stood and bolted back downstairs to everyone standing in the kitchen.

"Bella, what the fuck is going on?" Edward asked worriedly.

"Is that..." Lauren began, "Krystal's shirt?" I lifted the wet wadded up article of clothing for everyone to see.

"My truck is gone," I said frustrated. Everyone looked at me with a confused expression on their face. "How is that possible if my truck didn't work yesterday? My truck keys are missing from where I left them."

"You think they up and left us?" Lauren asked hesitantly.

"No."

"Then what?"

"This shirt and a pair of old DC shoes were laying in the rain where my truck was parked," I continued slowly.

"I think we should all calm down, dry off, and get some coffee, okay? We can talk in the living room," Jessica suggested easily. We all agreed with her and followed suit.

I was glad for Jessica's suggestion of a minor intermission because I seriously needed to collect my thoughts, and piece together everything I had found out.

"Alright, now tell us what you think, Bella," Mike said interested. We had all migrated to the living room with our coffee mugs and sat comfortably on the sofa's. Edward sat next to me with his arm draped over me easily. I leaned forward a bit before speaking.

"Yesterday when we all went out to check our cars, I noticed that my driver door had been unlocked," I began slowly.

"Well," Mike hedged, "Me, Paul and Jake all went out Friday night to roll everyone's windows up before it started raining."

"I rolled my windows up when I got here," I countered. "Ask Edward." Everyone shot a glance to Edward who nodded his head yes. And I had my keys on me that night."

"Why take your truck over any of the others? He had access to our keys easier than yours apparently," Mike asked.

"I don't know why, but then, when I popped my hood I noticed blood next to my engine..."

"Blood?" Rose asked scared.

"Yeah, blood. And the night before when the storm was getting bad, I saw Jacob outside closing the hood to Lauren's car. Why would he be doing anything mechanical during that bad of a storm? Also, Jacob had a deep cut on his hand that was stained with grease... Mike did you see Jake cut his hand? He told me that you were with him when it happened."

"I don't remember his getting a cut..." Mike replied quietly.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Now wait a minute," Lauren said angrily. "You think Jacob... dare I say it?"

"Say what?" Jess encouraged.

"You think he stranded us here, then took off with Paul, Krys, and Ross? For what reason, Bella?"

"I think he planned all of this, but I can't figure out why. Do you guys have a better explanation?" I offered.

"If he wanted to leave us stranded here, mission accomplished..." Emmett said slowly. "For now, anyway. I mean it's already Sunday, so the storms will be letting up, and we can all leave."

"Leave how?" Edward asked. "Walk?"

"Surely our family members will notice our absence." He countered.

"No one knows where we are, Emmett," I stated.

"And when Jake had me working down in the garage on your SUV, Mike, he wasn't doing it right," Edward said cautiously.

"What do you mean?" Mike asked cautiously.

"Well, he was doing oil changes and other irrelevant things, never once trying to fix anything. I think he did something to all of our vehicles, not the lightning. All of the vehicles having the same problem but lightening couldn't have affected your truck inside a closed garage..."

"None of this makes sense," Lauren said defensively as she stood up from her chair. "Jacob wouldn't do this to us. None of them would."

"There's something else..." I hedged. Everyone's eyes were on me once again as I stood and went to the kitchen counter, picking up Krystal's shirt. I opened it up and walked back to my friends. Everyone gasped looking at the wet, torn yellow tank top that was covered in blood and mud.

"Jacob took my truck because it has four wheel drive... It can handle the muddy roads," I said quietly, mostly realizing to myself out loud, "He's coming back."

"I'm sorry," Rosalie said skeptically, "But this is absurd!"

"She's right, Bella," Lauren agreed.

"Maybe Krystal got hurt, and they decided to brave the storms and get her to a hospital?" Jessica suggested. "It would explain the screaming we heard."

"Not likely," Edward replied seriously. "They would have told us, not just up and leave, stealing Bella's truck."

"You think he killed them," Lauren said angrily to me. "Well, you're fucking nuts, Bella! This isn't some horror film for God's sake, it's real life!" Rosalie started to cry, so Emmett wrapped her in his arms protectively.

"Yeah, this is a little far fetched don't you think?" Mike asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, maybe you killed them all!" Lauren yelled as she came at me angrily. She started to attack me by pulling my hair viciously with one hand, and scratching me with the other.

"Get the fuck off of me!" I yelled as I tried pushing her away. Edward ripped her off of me and threw her onto the couch.

"Stop fighting!" Jessica ordered as Rosalie began to cry harder into Emmett.

"Do you have a better fucking explanation, Lauren?" Edward asked annoyed. I rubbed at my now sore roots as they ached in pain. Lauren huffed and stood up to run out of the room and up the stairs.

"Bella, you're bleeding," Jess said worriedly. She ran into the kitchen and came back with a wet paper towel handing it to Edward. He dabbed the fresh nail cut on my face carefully. I winced back in pain, and started to cry as well.

"Look, I don't know what else to say. It all adds up to me, so believe what you want. But I won't be here when he comes back," I said through my soft tears. I took the paper towel from Edward and headed down to the basement alone.

A half an hour later as I sat on the cold floor, I decided to let Edward into the bathroom that I had barricaded myself in. He came in slowly with a bowl of macaroni and cheese offering it to me kindly. I took it quickly and began shoveling the hot food into my mouth, desperate for some substance in my empty body.

"Thanks," I said between chews.

"You're welcome," He replied. He sat down next to me and let me get a few more bites in before speaking again. "Are you alright?"

"Do you believe me, Edward?" I asked cautiously. He looked at me with sad eyes. I swallowed the large bit of food in my mouth and set the bowl down on the bathroom rug next to me.

"I believe you Bella," He finally said. I looked over to him and smiled, because I knew that I wasn't alone.

"Thank you," I replied softly.

"We're going to get out of this, even if it's just you and me."

"Edward, we have to get them to believe us. I won't let them die because of their own stupidity."

"Well, Emmett and Jessica believe us, so that helps us out in persuading Rose and Mike." I sighed and laid my head on his shoulder.

"What about Lauren?"

"She hasn't come out of the upstairs room and yells at anyone who tries to get in."

"Why? Why would he do this?"

"I've never told anyone this before," Edward began, "But when me and Jacob were kids we found a crow in his backyard that had a hurt wing. Jake and I were determined to nurse it back to health, completely disobeying our parents. They didn't want us messing with it at all, so we hid it in Billy's car garage and kept it in an old rabbit trap. We would go feed it three times a day and it seemed to be getting better. On the fourth day it was my turn to feed it, but Jacob wouldn't let me, insisting that the bird was healed and that he had already let it go. I was so mad at him," Edward said quietly as he shook his head remembering. "Anyway, I didn't believe him because he could get really possessive over things, so I sneaked in there one day and found the bird torn apart. Jake had ripped its wings off, and cut it open like he was torturing it. It's head was cut off and hung from a string, it's feet too. I knew... That's when I knew something was wrong with him."

"Oh my God," I breathed out. "That's so terrible. I still don't understand, though. He was my best friend! We did everything together. He was like my perfect opposite, but then one day, it all changed. He would stay out late and not tell me where he was going, and then getting mad at me for not wanting to go with him. I didn't like to be around him anymore. And one night," I started saying, but wasn't sure if I could continue.

"What? Tell me what you have been wanting to tell me, Bella." His encouragement helped me force it out.

"One night before we graduated we were staying the night out at that beach spot that we met at on Friday, and he got really weird on me. We had had sex before, but only a couple of times, because he could get kind of rough." I could feel Edward's body tense up next to me, but I decided to continue anyway because I had to get it out. "Anyway, he wanted to have sex, but I didn't. We compromised and he held me and played with my hair. It was something he always liked doing, playing with my hair. Well, when I woke up the next morning, he had cut chunks of my hair out..."

"What the fuck?"

"He told me that wet sand had clumped it all together and that cutting the clumps out was the only way... That was one of the last times that I ever allowed myself to be truly alone with him."

"People like that aren't right, Bella. You can't trust them. Some of them can't help it while others, I believe, are just plain evil."

"What do you think Jacob is?" I whispered.

"I don't know, baby," He whispered back. "What I do know is that I'm going to protect you." I lifted my head from his shoulder and looked into his glowing hazel eyes. He leaned his head down to kiss my lips softly. I knew that I had fallen in love with him over the weekend, and that he loved me back just as much. I climbed onto his lap, straddling him on the floor and hugged him tightly. He held me for a long time as I let all of my emotions drain out of me. I needed to be strong, and smart if we were going to get out of here alive. I believed deep in my body that Jacob was out to kill us. Edward pulled me away from my tight hug to look me in the eyes. He placed his hands on either side of my face, kissed my forehead lightly, then moved his lips back to my eager mouth. Before we could deepen our kiss, Jessica came bursting through the door in hysterics.

"You were right!" She cried. Edward and I stood up immediately and went over to her. She collapsed to the floor and her body was shaking. She had blood on her hands and arms.

"What happened?" I asked fiercely.

"Lauren! She's dead!" Jessica yelled between sobs. "Murdered! Jacob murdered her!" Edward automatically picked Jessica up and slung her over his shoulder before grabbing my hand as we bolted up the stairs to find the death that awaited us.


	7. Chapter 7

**WARNING: If you have any problems with Death and or Violence, this fic is not for you. **

**The poem at the start of this chapter is written by me, and the song is; We Are Young**

**Also, check out my new fic I just posted called, Whisper Now! Enjoy the update!**

**x**

**-S**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7:**

**THE HUNTED:**

_Every death is the loss of a life not lived_

_Taken away through closed eyes we fight_

_Strength beaten by will_

_Uncertainty's overwhelmed by ones fate_

_To live is to die, and to die is another life started_

The sight of Lauren's dead body was taken in by each one of us in a different way. Some in hysterics, others in silence. The hysterics were sent away to grieve while the silent ones took care of her beaten corpse and the mess her murderer had created. I found it hard to remember first seeing her, yet the image of her bloody body would scar my once clean mind for the rest of my days. She laid on the floor, blonde hair turned to rustic red. Her once tan skin now purple and black. Clothes torn and cuts open. Emmett said she was beaten, and the cuts appeared to have been made by small scissors. She died from strangulation. Terror shook me like never before when I noticed that chunks of her hair had been cut out. Her mouth was gagged, and her hands were tied. Blood would stain the wooden floor forever, never forgetting her. I removed her gag, and cut the ties of twine from her swollen wrists. The boys looked away as I pulled her panties and skirt back up to her waste after wiping the blood from her inner legs and thighs. My own tears fell to her cold face as I thought about Michele, Lauren's mother, my own mother's best friend, and wept for her. I wasn't sure how Michele was going to make it out after hearing of Lauren's death, and that had me ripped apart inside. I wiped the remaining blood off of Lauren's body as best I could with a wash clothe before the boys took her down to the basement after wrapping her in a large blue tarp. We thought of burying her, but then we thought of her family, and how they should get the privilege to that at least. A proper burial by her loved ones was all we had left to give the twenty year old girl we knew as Lauren Morris.

As much as we all wanted to just die ourselves, we needed to keep moving and thinking of our own still living lives. There was no doubt in anyone's mind now that my accusations were true, so we needed a plan. Nightfall was descending quicker than we were ready for it to. Loosing Lauren was a wake up call to all of us, especially to me. Feeling lost in life for so long, felt completely idiotic of me now. I knew what I wanted in life, and I needed to go and get it before it was too late. I made a promise to myself then and there: We would all make it out of this, and live forever through the things we accomplished and the people we met. We all gathered in the living room, said a small prayer and then put on Lauren's favorite song. Edward held my hand tightly and we swayed with the music along with our friends. The 6 of us the only ones remaining out of eleven.

_Tonight, we are young_

_So let's set the world on fire_

_We can burn brighter than the sun_

_Tonight, we are young_

Darkness was upon us, and we had moved to the basement again. Before coming down, we locked all the doors and windows, and shut off all the lights.

"What are we going to do?" Rosalie asked in her scared shaking voice.

"We're going to get out, babe," Emmett told her sternly.

"We have to stick together," I said strongly. "It's six against one, so the odds are on our side."

"If only Lauren would have let one of us in the room!" Jessica cried.

"Its not your fault," Mike said to her soothingly.

"She should have listened to Bella, Mike. We all should have."

"We can't go back in time. We have to move forward," I said eagerly.

"Well, I don't think we should leave while it's dark," said Edward.

"But he has an advantage on us at night! And even in the day, how are we going to get out of here?" Rose inquired.

"We're going to walk," Emmett said.. "It's the only way. I have a map and if we follow the river, it will take us to the ocean."

"I saw a canoe tied to the dock," I suggested.

"Yeah, I have another one hanging in the garage as well," Mike replied.

"Then it's settled. We leave at first light," Edward said. Before we could all agree with him, the room went dark.  
"Ah, fuck," Mike grumbled. "Another shortage like the other night. We need to go reset the breaker."

"Where is the breaker?" asked Rose.

"Underneath the back deck. Come on guys," He said, as Edward and Emmett started to rise. Rosalie clung to Emmett's arm, yanking him back down to her.

"No, don't go!" She begged.

"Babe, I'll be right back," He said easily. "You want the lights back on, right?" She slowly nodded her head at him, and released her arm. I looked to Edward with a worried expression on my face.

"I'll be back," he said as he leaned into my ear.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

The girls and I watched as the boys went out through the garage with flash lights ans rain coats on. Mike assured us that it wouldn't take them more than five minutes, so we made them take a radio with them just in case. Jessica sat close to Rosalie and held her hand, as I paced the room waiting for Edward to come back to me.

"What was that?" Jess whispered.

"What was what?" I asked whispering back to her.

"Shh!" She ordered. I followed her instruction and stopped pacing to listen. Ever so lightly, and scratching noise could be heard on the floor above us.

"Is that... a chair..." I began to say.

"A bar stool..." Jessica corrected, "Being dragged across the wooden dance floor..."

"He's here," I said shakily.

"But the boys aren't back," Rose cried. Jessica quickly put her hand over Rosalie's mouth to silence her.

"Bella," Jess whispered," Go into the bathroom and radio the boys."

"Right," I said nodding. I went into the dark bathroom and closed the door.

"Edward?" I called. I let go of the send key and waited. I looked to the clock that showed on the face of the digital radio and saw that they had been gone longer than five minutes. The impending silence was terrifying, until I heard more noise come from upstairs.

"Bella," Edward's voice rang through the radio startling me. "He broke it. The electric box is smashed to pieces."

"Edward, he's here. He's in the house!" I tried as hard as I could to keep my voice low, yet loud enough for Edward to hear me.

"Bella!" Jessica's voice called out from the other room.

"Stay put!" I heard Edward's voice say as I ran back to where I had left Jessica and Rosalie minutes before. Jessica ran towards me and pointed to the garage door.

"She went outside!"

"Stay here," I ordered.

"No! We have to stay together," She countered. She was right, and I was glad she had remembered that. We both ran through the door into the garage to see that the garage door had been opened and rain water was beginning to flood the floor. Jess grabbed another radio for herself and turned it to the same station as mine.

"You go around to the left, and I'll go to the right. We don't know which way Rose took, but it wraps all the way around the house, so we'll meet back here," Jessica told me as we looked out into the heavy dark rain.

"Okay. Be careful."

"You too," she said smiling. We took off in our opposite ways and ran as quick as we could. The rain water went all the way up to my knee's slowing me down a great deal. I made it halfway around the house when I heard heavy footsteps on the deck above me. I stopped running immediately and backed up to the outer cement wall of the garage and looked above me. Through the slivers of wood I could see someone slowly walking around the porch towards the side doors.

"Bella!" Edward's radio call rang loudly causing the dark figure above me to stop walking. I muffled the speaker of the radio with my hand as hard as I could and didn't move until I was met with the killers eyes peering down at me. I took off running back towards the garage and slipped on the slick pavement next to Mike's SUV as I came inside. My hip ached in pain as I tried to stand up running for the garage door button. I hit it, and watched it close tightly before going back into the house quietly. I ran back to the basement bathroom and shut the door and locked it. My shaking wet hands struggled to hit the right button on the radio.

"Edward," I called in a weary voice, "Where are you?" I waited for what felt like an eternity before I remembered Jessica having a radio as well.

"Jessica? Can you hear me?" A reply came quicker than I had anticipated.

"Don't worry, Baby Bells. She's with me," An all too familiar voice rang through the shaking radio in my hand as I dropped it to the floor. Tears flooded my eyes as I came to the realization of being completely alone, with no idea where to run to.

"Oh, Bella..." The radio sang out again. I picked it up and ran from the bathroom deciding to take my chances in going upstairs. The last I had seen of Jake was outside, so I felt better about staying inside. I turned the volume on the radio all the way down, switching it to vibrate mode. I bent down and crawled the rest of the way up the stairs slowly. Only rain beating down on the tin roof could be heard in the large house. I waited at the top of the stairs trying to make my eyes see something, or hears hear. When I heard footsteps on the stairs coming down from the third floor, I quickly sprinted over to the island in the kitchen and bent down behind it. I peered around the counter to see a tall figure reach the bottom, and stand very still.

"Is anyone in here?" The voice whispered. I stoop up from hiding immediately when I realized who the person was.

"Edward?"

"Bella!" He replied, running over to me and taking me into his arms.

"Oh, God. You're hurt," I whispered frantically. Edward's shirt had a tare in the chest marked with blood.

"Just a cut, I'm alright." Tears returned to my still wet eyes.

"Jessica..." Was all I could say.

"I know. I can't find any of them. I went to the third floor looking for you. I dropped my radio outside running from Jacob."  
"Maybe everyone is still okay, and they're just hiding..." I said hopeful, knowing that it wasn't a very probable situation.

"Come on, " He said as he walked over to the counter drawers, pulling each one out looking for something. "We have to get out of here." He found the correct drawer and pulled out two knives, handing one to me.

"Do not hesitate to use this," Edward stated firmly. I nodded my weak head and took the sharp knife. Edward reached for a knife cover and slipped it over the long knife in my hand. All of a sudden, a deep scream came from outside.

"Mike!" I cried out. I started running for the front door instinctively.

"Bella, no!" Edward yelled as he yanked my arm to pull me back. "You stay here and wait for me, do you understand? I'm just going to step out and see if I can see anyone. Maybe he fell..." Our hope was beginning to become idiotic, but it was the only thing we had left to go on, so I nodded my head. Thick tears overwhelmed my face and I bowed my head.

"I will be back. I will find you."

"I know," I said through silent sobs.

"Kiss me," He begged. I lifted my head and crashed my mouth to his in pain, needing him like I needed my own life. We parted lips, and he went for the door going out stealthily.

I went back to hiding behind the island in the kitchen. I glanced to the only light in the house which was the glowing radio face in my hands reading the time of midnight. I looked to the long and thin covered weapon in my hands and decided to hide it. I lifted up the back of my shirt and slid the knife up under my bra carefully. Just as I removed my hand, the front door swung open. I immediately regretted standing up quickly and beginning to say Edward.

"No Edward here, Bells," Jacob stated lightly. Before engaging in his crazy antics, I bolted for the stairs going up, Jake hot on my flank. I made it past the bathroom trying to get to one of the bedrooms when he caught up to me and took hold of my from behind in a tight grip. His arms held my mid section and his lips were to my ear.

"What did I say, huh? We are meant to be, and I will make it be," He said in a seductive whisper. I screamed out as loud as I could between my crying. "Why are you screaming?" He asked. "No one will here you, my love. They're all dead." I cried out again and began thrashing my body around as hard as I could. I lifted my right leg up and kicked backwards as hard as I could, hitting Jacob's crotch dead on. He released me and doubled over in pain. I turned to run again, but Jake reached out and pulled on my ankle, causing me to fall to the ground with a loud thud. I turned my body over quickly so that I could see him as he held onto both of my legs, and began inching his way over top of me. I pinned my arms down to my side and laid still. Running would just prolong the inevitable. He hovered over me and took out a pair of small silver scissors. I tried with all of my might, to stop the tears from running out of my eyes.

"I need this," He breathed. He reached for a long wet strand of my hair and cut the end off as he sat on top of me. He brought the hair to his nose and breathed in deeply. The small scissors began to trace along my chest.

"You shouldn't fight it anymore, Bells. And now, you have to be punished." He pushed down on the scissors and slashed them across my chest, cutting through the shirt and over the top of my breasts. The cut burned and bled out easily. I cried out loudly again before he made another cut along my arm. I was fidgeting with my arms and tried to raise my back up off the ground, but his weight made it difficult. I managed to get one arm underneath me before he slashed at me again, this time from my earlobe down to my collar bone. I winced harshly and breathed in only through my nose.

"I love you." His voice was so sure sounding. "Now make love to me," he instructed. I didn't answer him instead putting all of my focus beneath my back as my arm went underneath my shirt. My chest was filled with blood that dripped down onto the carpet. Jacob bent down and licked my chest. I cringed and shifted my body one last time before pulling out the long sharp knife, and bringing it around me. I didn't think twice when I shoved the utensil into Jacob's shoulder as hard as I could. It went in harder than they made it look like in the movies. Jacob whaled in pain and raised off of me. I pulled the knife out and shuffled out from beneath him. Now standing, I watched him on the ground in pain as he clutched his wounded shoulder.

"You shouldn't have done that," He seethed. I started backing away from him before turning around to run. I could hear him begin to get up as I met with the window at the end of the hallway. I flew the window open quickly as rain started to pour into the house.

"What are you going to do?" Jacob asked laughing. "Jump?" I looked out the window again and could see that the roof it sat on, was the roof of the deck. Before I could even begin my way out Jacob slashed his scissors along my back. I cried out in agony and turned around. I looked deep into his eyes and it was then that I realized, he was plain evil. He had killed all of my friends and left me alone. He deserved to die a dreadful death, and I was going to give it too him. Fear instantly left my body as courage flooded through it like a life force.

"Fuck you," I said evenly. I raised the knife in my hand and placed my other hand over top of it. His black eyes looked afraid as I jabbed the knife into his chest. He didn't speak nor cry out this time. Instead, he reached his arms out towards me. I hulled my body around and out the window as fast as I could. There wasn't anything for me to grab onto as I slid down the wet metal roof quickly.

"Bells!" I could hear his cry from above me as I met the end of the roof and quickly grabbed onto the edge while my body fell to a hang. I looked over my shoulder to see how far the deck was, and it was further than I wanted it to be.

"Bella!" Edward's voice yelled out my name and my eyes began to search for his everywhere.

"Edward?" I cried.

"It's alright, baby," He said strongly. "Let go. I'll catch you!" I looked beneath me and could only see his silhouette, but I trusted him and let go. I fell into his arms and he shuffled the new weight. He lowered me down carefully and gasped when he saw my chest covered in blood. He moved us beneath the roof and looked distraught.

"Oh my God," He breathed.

"It's okay," I said soothingly. "I did it. He's dead." Relief washed over his face as I examined him slowly.

"He beat you up," I said sadly. Edward's face had dark marks on it, and he was limping.

"I'm fine."

"And the others?" He simply shook his head slowly. New tears started to form in my eyes, and I was going to let them fall freely.

"Come on, let's get to the canoes."


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8:**

**THE HEALED**

_14 months later..._

I looked over to a sleeping Edward in the hammock next to me as we laid under the tress lazily. Whenever I was left alone my thoughts always went back to the same place. It wasn't until recently that I was able to remember and not go into a state of shock and panic. I needed to let myself remember. We escaped, and we were doing all right, all things considered. We bore scars that told a story instead of a tragedy. Edward and I floated in that old rickety canoe for hours in the pouring rain before me made it to the ocean. The river in fact led to our secluded beach spot with the old log. Apparently there had been a search party started, if only they had known where to begin looking. Nine of our friends were murdered that night. It's a feeling you can't ever quite accept. Me and Edward went through a year of therapy to get us to where we are today. Our friends had been dumped in the bed of my truck, but their families were able to give them the proper burials they deserved. I didn't leave the confines of my bedroom for six months. Renee was actually extremely helpful throughout the whole situation, and I ended up getting my mother back. Edward never left my side, and after we attended our twelve months of therapy, he proposed to me. My answer was an obvious one, and I couldn't be happier in life. Edward became a teacher at the local high school and I was going back to school to finish my degree in marine biology. We bought our first house together last month not too far from where Mike and Jessica's cabin was. Some people thought we were crazy, but the wilderness had saved us, and it became home. It was October, and like I had promised myself a year ago, I did come back to see the bleeding colors of the leaves and I stopped taking my life for granted. Edward was my saving light in life. I had become and expert at Poi, thanks to his teaching, and we were finally beginning together.

I remember them everyday, but I can smile at the good, and the bad stops leaking in. I laid my head back next to my fiance, and looked out in the dim forest. The trees were surrounded by the coming night, but they were glowing. The forest was always glowing to me whether it be from neon lights, or swinging balls of fire. Jacob's body was never recovered that night, and is still no where to be found. The authorities have linked him to two other murders just over the state line, before that dreadful night. It took me a long time to no longer be afraid of Jacob, and knowing that he is still out there somewhere. If he were to ever come back, I know I'd be ready for anything. The only regret I have in life is not checking to see if he truly was dead, or for not stabbing him more than once. I look back to the forest glow, and sigh. Just as I had watched it glow on the way out in that canoe, it was glowing still. Lightening bugs illuminated their green light frantically like it was their sole purpose in life. I was capable of making my own light in life, and as much as I would do it for myself, I would do it for them. And Edward would, too. We would together.

* * *

**Do you like that cliffy? Maybe a sequel with Jacob's revenge? Hmmm... Thank you for reading everyone, and I'm sorry you had to wait! Check out my new story Whisper Now!**

**=]**

**S**


	9. Sequel

**To those of you readers that wanted a sequel?**

**a sequel has begun.**

**Check out Appalachian!**


End file.
